Happy Days - One Shot
by Lilmac45
Summary: A faberry g/p one shot with a small side of britana. Crap at summaries. Maybe it can be more than a one shot not sure


_So this is my first time writing something like this, I recently read a few g/p fics and was slightly intrigued with the outcomes, I've never really written straight up smut either so I guess this is a new venture all around. So I kind of figured what the hell go for it, what's the worst thing that can happen, its total crap and you guys tell me? So let me know what you think. _

Quinn glanced around the completely empty locker room. Just thinking about the week from hell she was having, first her car broke down, her boyfriend broke up with her, which for some reason she was relieved about, then her parents decided to play the tough love role by not allowing her to go on their planned family vacation, yet another thing that really didn't bother her. But yet the week still seemed hellish and it was only Tuesday. She knew there was a big game on Friday, that was against their known rivals but even the high from the potential victory wasn't enough to bring her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell, might as well take advantage of the quiet, a hot shower would feel amazing right about now" she spoke quietly to herself.

She quickly grabbed her clothes from the only remaining open locker and started stripping for a much-needed moment of relaxation. Letting the hot water run down her decidedly aching body, feel the euphoric effects already she let her mind wander back. I shouldn't feel like this, I'm free from everything right now I have everything going for me - nothing to hold me down, I'm head cheerleader, I have great grades, my choice of colleges, we're going to win at nationals, I am most definitely one of the most popular people at this school, I have the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Come on Quinn this isn't you, you need to get out of your own head. You should be on top of the world. Everything is right where it should be," she whispered to herself.

"Hello, anyone in here" came loudly interrupting her inner monologue

"Yeah, I'm in here"

"Quinn?"

"Santana?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in here alone? This place is scary as hell at night, I figured you would have jetted as soon as practice was over. You ok, I thought I heard you talking, is someone in here with you? I'm not interrupting anything am I" she rushed over to the shower stall to peek under the door checking for extra feet, feeling slightly relieved when she only counted two.

"I was going to but, I figured I would take advantage of the quiet, no I'm alone just holding a debate with myself. What are you doing here?"

"I was heading over to Britney's when I remembered I forgot my coat in my locker, I saw the light on in here I figured I would check to make sure that creepy student janitor wasn't snooping through our stuff again, man she really freaks me out who knows what she touches in here or does with our stuff" leaning back against the door way, slightly cringing at the thought of that girl touching her or Brit's stuff. "I still don't understand why she works here, I mean her dad's work and she's a student why bother, it's just weird I mean she's weird but, this just adds to the weird factor. She has glee, and don't tell her I said this but she is amazing at it, why work as a janitor of all things, cleaning up after all the other kids here has to get really annoying?"

"I know it would annoy me, but maybe we should ask her, I mean we do share a bunch of classes, and we see her in glee every day, so maybe if she needs help we can talk to her. I know she seems weird but have you ever just watched her. She's really quiet except of course when she's singing, but have you ever really seen or heard her talk in any of your classes? I know I haven't. Maybe we should try San, maybe she's lonely?"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you sound so, I don't know… interested. I mean if you're interested in getting to know her, I guess I can help. But really what are you thinking, you didn't even sound this interested in getting to know, what's his face – shit what was his name, that guy you just convinced to dump you, oh yah good work by the way, why didn't you just dump his ass, why put all the effort in to make him dump you?"

Hearing the water shut off, Santana diverted her eyes away from the now opening door. Quinn made quick work of grabbing her towel off the vanity shelf wrapping herself up tightly.

"Ok, you can look, I'm covered. Why do you even bother looking away like that, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, I mean we've known each other for what 15 years our parents used to bathe us together and with cheerleading we've changed and showered so many times together. But about Alex, I don't know I just wanted, I don't really know what I wanted, but I didn't want to hurt him, he was really nice never doing anything disrespectful – he was always a gentleman."

"So if he was such a gentleman why get rid of him? You guys seemed like the perfect couple, him being on the football and baseball team and you being on the soccer team and cheerleading squad, you guys just fit you both understood what it took to be good, so neither of you had to explain schedules or being tired from sports." Quickly she put her head back down out of respect for her now naked friend.

"San its ok, you don't have to hide, you don't make me feel uncomfortable, I know you're with Brit, its ok to hold a conversation with eye contact while one of us in not fully clothed." Santana pick her head up slowly, paying close attention to bring her eyes straight up to Quinn's "That's better, it's so much easier holding a conversation with you with eye contact, I don't know, I just didn't feel right being with Alex don't get me wrong he was great, and it was amazing not having to explain schedules and things, he just understood, but there was just something missing between us. I cared for him, but when we were kissing and stuff, it always felt different like I was kissing a friend or something, so after thinking about it I figured out that perhaps we were just comfortable with each other with all the unspoken understanding and such, he just became a great friend as weird as that sounds." Just as she was about to continue she heard the distant chirp of a cell, watching closely as Santana checked her messages with a very unsantana look on her face, Quinn understood it was Brit. Loving the fact that two of her closest friends finally, after years of flirting and anguish, pulled their heads out of their asses and just let the feelings happen. "So what about you, your still hear talking with me when you have your hot girlfriend waiting for you, and from the look on your face, she is waiting for you to come take care of some business" Quinn said wiggling her eyebrows.

Turning completely red Santana shoved her phone back in her pocket giving herself a few seconds to compose herself "Yeah well, her parents are out of town visiting relatives so we kind of have the house to ourselves for the next few days. They left last Friday so we've been playing house, she makes me dinner and we watch TV till we get tired, then go to bed. It's so cool being like this with her, she just gets me and all my fucked up stuff. She hasn't pushed me about anything, I think she loves this as much as I do. We go to bed together, and wake up together it's like…I don't know…maybe a glimpse into the future. It's just amazing you know? I think when we graduate I'm going to ask her to move in with me, since we're all going to the same college. I just love waking up to her." Saying the last part quietly, fending off the impending shock from showing her sensitive side, to someone other than Brit.

"Well then, you better get home to your wife." She said with a smirk

"You know, that sounds even better, my wife" looking up into the shocked blondes face "don't worry blondie I'm not going to pop the question, yet. But yeah I better get home, she said dinners done." Reaching down grabbing Quinn's bag throwing it over her shoulder. "Let's go I'll drop you off at home, wouldn't want you getting kidnapped walking home, that and it's on the way. So get a move on," She said smacking Quinn's ass, turning off the light while heading out the door.

Walking through the parking lot she noticed that there was one other car in the lot besides Santana's, thinking about what she had said earlier, she quickly shook her head at the first thought and got into the car. The ride to her house was quiet. Both girls content in their own thoughts. "Well San thanks for the lift. You know, I'm kinda jealous"

Looking up into Quinn's eyes, waiting for her to finish the thought, not understanding what Quinn of all people would be jealous of, Santana thought Quinn's life was perfect she had everything she could have ever hoped for.

"Well I guess I'm jealous of you and Brit, you guys found each other so early, I mean she's been by your side for the past what 6 years, never leaving you. Even when you went through your rebellious 'I'm not gay phase' or your 'sex isn't dating thing' which killed her, but she still stood by you waiting for you to realize what she had figured out years before. I guess I just want that, someone willing to stand by me without question"

"You know blondie you are really starting to ruin your rep with all this soft shit, but you will you'll find yours. She makes me happy, happier than I think I have ever been. Now instead of dreaming about cheerleading and victories all I seem to dream about is her and our future together. But enough with this shit, I've got to get home to my home cooked meal and my utterly delicious wifey."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with the wifey, don't break her to much we still have a big game on Friday, and I need her in top physical condition."

"Don't worry '_Sue'_ I won't break her" flinching at the impending attack, which never came instead Quinn just smirked at her while exiting the car.

With that Quinn ran into the dark quiet house straight into her room, preparing for bed. Thinking back to what all had been said tonight. She picked up her phone scrolling for one contact in particular '_Rachel Berry_' she started typing a quick text deleting it just as quickly, she went through this process a few times before just sending out a quick _'hi, how are you'_ and curling into her warm bed.

An hour or so later, her phone vibrated on the pillow next to her. Thinking back to who it could be she opened it quickly regretting sending the short text. What if she doesn't want to talk, I mean we don't know each other. We have a few classes and glee but other than that we don't actually talk or know each other for that matter. Getting out of her own head she glanced back down at her phone reading the reply _'I'm good but tired, how are you? Is everything ok, I mean you never text me, I didn't know you even had my number. This is Quinn right?'_

'_Yeah this is Quinn, I got your number when school started from the glee roster. Everything's good, just wanted to say hello, I saw your car in the lot when I left school'_

'_Oh, yeah I'm working tonight. I saw Santana's car when I got there. I just figured she left it. Why were you at school so late?'_

'_Practice ran late, so I was just enjoying the quiet and the hot water. So what time are you working until?'_

'_Um I think I'm almost finished here, I just have to do the locker room then I'm finished'_

'_Gotcha, so I wanted to ask. Why do you do it, I mean why did you take the janitors job, when they fired all of them?'_

'_I guess same reason anyone else gets a job, I need the money. I'm saving up for something expensive, and cleaning up around here is easier than getting a different job and I'm sure it pays better.'_

'_Something expensive, huh. I picture you saving all your money for some extravagant dance class. What could Rachel Berry possibly want that is worth cleaning up after a bunch of animals?'_

'_Sorry I can't it's something personal that I have wanted for years, but I think I may have enough soon. Dance classes would be great but I can't, I need the money for something a bit more important singing and dancing is great but there are more important things in life'_

'_Ok, I can respect that, everyone has their secrets. Well I should let you get back to work; I don't want to keep you from your beauty sleep. And Rachel you are amazing at singing and dancing, just wanted to tell you that. You completely mesmerize me every time I watch you.'_

'_Thank you'_

'_For what'_

'_Respecting my wishes and not pushing, for I guess talking to me – but why, why are you talking to me. Please don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but in the four years that we have been in classes together you have never so much as started a conversation with me. Normally it's just the basic pleasantries.'_

'_I don't know. I guess I've just started paying more attention to my surroundings and I thought that you seemed like someone I could be friends with I mean true friends with, you seem down to earth. And the fact that I don't think I have ever heard you speak outside of glee, just makes me more intrigued. I figured better late than never, and I could always use more close true friends, that is if that's something you want?'_

'_Wow. Umm I guess that would be alright with me, I mean I really don't have many true friends or any for that matter, but won't being friends with me ruin your reputation I mean your head cheerleader and captain of the soccer team'_

'_I don't care about that stuff, it's just a reputation. Who really pays attention to that stuff anyway? I play a sport that doesn't make me any better or worse than the next person. It just means that people actually know my name and face around town'_

'_Ok if you're sure, I would love to get to know you. But please do me a favor, if this is some joke, some cruel form of torture for you, please don't do it. I have enough heart ache in my life, I can't deal with some cruel high school joke on top of it'_

Quinn sat completely still and quiet on her bed she had no idea how to respond, how could someone who seems so kind think so little of her, she doesn't even know her. Rereading the message another thought came to mind what kind of heart ache could she have, she couldn't remember ever seeing her talking to anyone outside of glee never seen her with a boy or anyone for that matter. She seemed like a total loner, her heart broke thinking about the number of times she just walked by her not even taking a second glance at her. Never thinking about how lonely she must be. Glancing back at her phone she realized there was another message

'_Quinn thank you for being honest with me, I appreciate you not going through with a prank such as this. Good bye.'_

Quinn quickly typed out a message, afraid that It might be too late _'Rachel wait, I'm not playing a joke really I'm not, I just didn't know how to interpret your message. I really am not joking around with you; I would really like to get to know you better.'_

'_Ok Quinn I trust you, but please don't hurt me. Good night'_

At that she made her decision to befriend Rachel Berry, she was determined to figure out the enigma that she is. Why does she have so much heartache and what would she possible need so much money for? She was going to help her, help her feel good about herself and her talents. But how? That was the question. She had always had a soft spot for Rachel; she always caught glances at the small talented girl while in classes, she could admit to herself that she has always had a small crush on the girl, just seeing her so alive while singing, how she always wore her heart on her sleeve during those few minutes of total ecstasy, then closing it back up when she walked back to her seat. She always knew she was bi with watching Santana and Britney all these years, she always knew she was more slighted to the female form than the more masculine form of males, for the most part no one cared of course she told Santana as soon as she figured it all those years ago. But she has never openly pursued a girl, she had a few flings while away at summer camp or cheer camp but that was it, just minor flings that only lasted as long as camp, but she always kept in touch with them claiming that things are better just being friends. She never really felt anything for them; they were just warm bodies to cozy up to while outside of her own nice warm bed. Maybe Rachel would take a chance with me, maybe we can work on our friendship and she could be my 'one'. Realizing Rachel had said good night she replied back.

'_Good night Rach'_

Turning over in her bed, she got comfortable and quickly fell asleep dreaming of what could potentially be.

She woke up completely refreshed. Once she got to school she sought out Rachel, she spotted the girl quietly maneuvering through the hall. Quinn noticed that no one paid any attention to her it was like she didn't exist, no one even saw her. Shaking the sad thoughts off, she made her way over to Santana.

"So how was your night with the wife?"

Jumping and turning around to face the interruption "Damn Q, I'm really going to get you a damn collar with a bell to put around your neck."

"Sounds kinky, but what would Britney think?"

"What would I think about what?" Britney asked rounding the corner next to Santana's locker.

"Well your wifey here, said she was getting me a collar, I was just wondering what you would think of your woman collaring another girl"

Santana turned completely pink, thinking about how she would love to get both blondes together in one room collared. Damn.

"Hey Santana whatcha thinking about?" Quinn asked knowing where Santana's mind went.

"Ahh n-nothing, come on we've got to get to class, bells gonna ring soon." The three started heading towards class, before entering Quinn grabbed Santana's arm stopping her.

"Oh yah hey S I wanted to tell you that I thought about what we talked about last night, and I texted her, I mean I texted Rachel. I told her that I wanted to be friends with her. So I was kinda hoping that you and Brit might want to maybe hang out, I mean I haven't asked her yet or anything but I think I want to ask her out. I mean as in a date kind of thing. So I guess I wanted you and Brit to maybe double with us, that is if she says yes and all"

"Damn Q, you ramble a lot, how have I never noticed that before? But yeah I mean if you want we can double, I don't have a problem with it. I just have to run it by Brit, but it should be fine. So, are you thinking that you maybe like her? As in more than a 'camp fling'?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always kind of had a crush on her, she is so…I don't even know how to finish that sentence, but yah I think I could like her. So let me know what Brit says, I want to ask Rachel today."

"Ok, I'll ask Brit as soon as you let go of my arm and let me get to class."

Turning around they both noticed Britney in the back of the room opposite of their normal seating arrangement, talking very animatedly to someone. Neither of them could see exactly who she was talking to since brit was blocking their view. They both walked over to Britney finally noticing who she was talking to.

"Hey guys, I decided that we should move seats. I thought that maybe we should sit here." She said happily pointing to the seats she had saved for them.

Looking over at Quinn with a pointed look. "Sure Brit we can sit here, Quinn what do you think?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Sounds good, hey Rach, how was your night?"

Rachel looked around checking to make sure that Quinn was really talking to her. "Umm it was good I guess"

Santana and Britney looked on, watching the body language of their friends open up slightly. Until realization flashed on Brit's face. "So guys, I was thinking, my parents are away for another week and a half why don't you two come over on Friday after the game, we can either order in or go out for food, like maybe a double date or something. We can even watch a movie after or something and make a girls night, like a slumber party. Please" Britney said while holding her breath waiting for the fall out.

"Uh I don't know, I guess I could ask my dad's. But are you sure, I wouldn't want to interrupt your normal friend stuff" She looked over at Quinn trying to read what she was thinking, but when she looked over she realized the blonde had a huge smile and was just staring at Britney holding a silent conversation.

Santana was first to speak up realizing the same as Rachel "You won't interrupt, its ok Rach we do this all the time, adding one more will be easy, it'll make Quinn feel like less of a third wheel. You should come, you can come to the game and we can leave from here."

"Well ok, I guess if I'm not going to be a bother, then I don't see a problem with it. What do you think Quinn, would you like to double with them?" Realizing what she had just said she quickly tried to back track her statement "I mean would you like to go out with me…I mean I can be the forth to make you less of a third wheel…Shit, nothing I'm saying is coming out remotely right, I'm sorry." She turned away from the group looking down at her desk.

Quinn realizing what all was said turned toward Rachel leaning over so that she could whisper to her "Rachel, I would love to go on a date with you. You wouldn't be a forth because you would be with me, it would just be two couples hanging out. That is if you want that." She remained close to Rachel waiting to make eye contact with the seemingly broken brunette, slowly Rachel lifted her eyes looking directly into Quinn's.

She quietly said "I would like that very much, I would love to go on a date with you" they both smiled at the quiet comment. Leaning back into their seats waiting for class to start.

Quinn looked over at Santana and Britney they both had the same knowing look on their faces.

Britney was the first to break the silence leaning over to talk to just Santana "Yippy, this is going to be so much fun San we're gonna have a sleep over like we used to but now Quinnie has someone to cuddle up with. Maybe she can finally have sexy times like us that would be so much fun."

"Yah brit, this is going to be epic." She said smirking.

The week went by quickly with all four girls getting along better and better. Santana and Britney had continued being themselves whereas, Quinn fell into an easy routine with Rachel, she would come to practice and just watch the three girls while reading to herself. It still bothered Quinn that no one seemed to ever notice Rachel, she had thought more than once that her sitting there in the sun just reading made her seem so tranquil and beautiful. Often having to stop herself from just losing herself in thought about Rachel and how beautiful she actually was. Friday night was just like any other for the cheerleaders they got ready for the game and headed out to the field, while Rachel sat in the stands just as she had done during practices. And just like every other Friday the football team sucked, but the cheerleaders had definitely taken command from the other squad and dominated, as they should. All three loved the competition between squads, they never actually paid attention to the game there was really no point, the guys never actually won. After the game the three quickly hunted for Rachel but she was nowhere to be found, so they decided to go shower get ready and text her when they were done figuring she had run out to her car or something. By the time they made it to the locker room they were the last ones there, coach had already left so they figured they could take their time getting ready. Britney grabbed Santana's hand and headed to a shower stall with Quinn looking on shaking her head.

"Guys do me a favor, be quiet this time, I don't want to be getting all worked up thinking about what you're doing, then going on a date with Rachel where I have to behave myself." She chuckled quietly "A horny Quinn is a handsy Quinn" she mumbled to herself.

She heard Santana muffle a "yeah, yeah, yeah. Quinn's gotta behave so we have to be quiet, got it"

Quinn stripped her cheerleading uniform while attempting to hum some random song, to take her mind off of her promiscuous friends two stalls down hopping into the steaming water, raising the volume of her humming. But the only thing she could hear was Santana's breathy moans and the loud smacking of skin on skin. Realizing quickly that she was going to be way too worked up to be a perfect _'gentleman'_ during her date she figured she had better relief some of her own tension. Slowly moving her hand down over her left breast tweaking her already hard nipple, she closed her eyes envisioning it was Rachel's hand working down her body. Taking her right hand she mimicked the left caressing her nipple then venturing down over her tight abs till she was met with her wet sticky fold, knowing she was wet from her actions versus the hot shower she slid her fingers up and down coating them in the viscous fluid. She started to slowly circling her clit knowing it would bring her over the edge quickly. Envisioning Rachel with her mouth sucking her swollen lips or flicking her tongue against her swollen clit, brought her closer to the brink. She brought her hand down, smoothly entering herself with two long fingers while bringing her left hand down to continue battering her clit. Pumping faster and harder into herself, she tuned into her friends now loud pants. Before she could brace herself she pushed herself over the edge breathily moaning Rachel's name, she rode out her orgasm realizing that she was the only one still showering. She took another few moments to finish cleaning herself off, before leaving the shower wrapped tightly in a towel. Turning the corner she saw Santana smiling brightly at her.

"So ah Quinn, were we quiet enough for you?"

She continued walking into the large locker room, until she caught a glimpse of a very red embarrassed looking Rachel staring at her lap clutching her purse and coat tightly. She looked up, barely making eye contact.

"Ah yah, you guys were fine, I'm used to you by now. Ah hey Rach, we were looking for you…ahh how long have you been in here?"

"I ah…umm…I guess a bit…I ah had to use the bathroom, during the game when I came back the gates were locked so I figured you guys would be in here…so ahh I just figured I would wait for you here…umm so yeah I guess I've been here a while."

At the realization that she must have heard her moan her name at the peak of her orgasm she blushed just as brightly. "So I guess you ah heard…me…ahh I guess…" She thought about it for a moment "fuck it" she mumbled. "Yah so you heard me say your name when I climaxed it's no big deal, I ah didn't want to be worked up during our date, and with these two over here going at it like animals. It's really hard to not get worked up, so I took care of myself. It's no big deal." All three of them stared at her open mouthed, not completely used to the bluntness that was just presented. "Well what, don't stare at me like that" turning to face Santana "Don't even tell me you never take care of yourself I have heard you, not to mention seen you. So don't even look at me like that. So let's just get ready and go, I'm starving. And after hearing what you guys were doing I am going to assume you worked up an appetite as well." She turned to Rachel leaning in closer noticing her still flushed appearance "Its ok, you still want to go out with me, right? I would understand if you didn't"

"I would love to, in fact I think I want to go out with you more now than ever" Rachel said not hiding her arousal. Quinn picked up the arousal in her voice, leaning in to Rachel to taste her lips for the first time. The kiss was slow and gentle just lip to lip, until Quinn felt Rachel trace her lower lip with her tongue opening her mouth slightly to allow her entrance their tongues tentatively messaged one another. Until Quinn pulled back slightly to suck in Rachel's bottom lip, hearing the brunette moan quietly Quinn reached her hands up to pull Rachel closer to her, it was awkward with a purse and coat in the way but it was working.

"Ok Guys – lets head out, brit said we can order dinner and watch something on Netflix if you two are ready." They pulled back just looking into each other's eyes, noticing simultaneously that both their pupils were blown. Quinn backed away to her locker to pull on her clothes, thinking how difficult it was to get dressed under a tightly wrapped towel. She gave up her attempt opting to just drop the towel, she pulled on clothes slowly glancing over her shoulder every once in a while to catch Rachel staring at her. Feeling she had tortured the girl enough she finished dressing and doing her hair quickly, putting her things in her bag.

"Ok I'm ready lets head out, Rach you ready?" Rachel turned her head at the sound still very flushed and now sweating, shifting her weight from side to side almost uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you're ready to go, do you need a minute? We can step out if you need some alone time." She stated leaning in kissing the girl while forcing her tongue straight into her mouth, the response she got was amazing. A throating moan, with Rachel immediately standing gripping her neck to pull her in, while maintaining a tight grip on her belongings still held snugly to her lap. Rachel broke away from the kiss breathing heavily.

"Ah no I think I'm good, let's get out of here. We really need to go, before I do something we may both regret." Quinn stared at her with huge eyes and an open mouth, smiling brightly at the revelation that the feelings might go both ways.

"Ok you too, let's move out. I'm starving and I really want to get my lady kisses on with my Brits. And now since you to are, whatever you are, we can all have a nice doubles evening without me feeling bad about ditching Quinn 10 minutes into the movie."

They all left piling into cars, Britney in Santana's while Quinn wordlessly got into Rachel's. Half way through the ride Quinn reached over to take Rachel's coat from her lap, which Rachel quickly grabbed to keep over her lap.

"You ok Rach? I just figured you looked uncomfortable with your coat bunched up in your lap."

Looking down in almost panic Rachel rearranged her coat. "Yeah I'm fine, my coat ahh…my ahh…my lap is just cold its ok there."

Noticing the panic, Quinn thought quickly, figuring that the activities from earlier must have turned her on and she's self-conscious about a possible wet spot. "You know its ok, you don't have to hide from me. I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know you were there. I would have been quieter had I known, I understand if your aroused it happens to all of us."

"Quinn its really ok, I kind of enjoyed it earlier the thought of you touching yourself while thinking about me, it's really endearing." Looking back down into her lap quickly, she thought about removing her coat and just showing Quinn what she's hiding, but she thought that being in a trapped car wasn't the most appropriate moment. Taking a few deep breaths, remember about her A&P class-dissecting frogs earlier that week she removed her coat throwing it into the back seat "Really, I'm good. I just had a chilly lap nothing to be worried about."

Glancing down at Rachel's lap Quinn sighed deeply, grateful that she wasn't that self-conscious. Quinn reached over grabbing Rachel's hand from her lap entwining their fingers on the center console. The remainder of the ride was in silence. Pulling up to Britney's house they watched as all the lights on the first floor of the house slowly started turning on.

"Well let's get in there, dinner and a movie are awaiting beautiful." Quinn glanced up to make sure that the endearing term went over well, afraid to push her luck after earlier. Rachel wordlessly got out of the car, quickly rounding it to open Quinn's door. When she got out Rachel was surprised by the quick kiss she received. "Your so chivalrous, thank you" They walked hand in hand through the house door. Where they were assaulted by stares.

"What the hell took you guys so long, do you see this" Santana said pointing at her stomach "I'm wasting away here, I need me some grub like now, but no you two had to dilly dally."

"Be nice San, we only beat them here by like a minute, here's the menu order if you're so famished"

"Thanks Brit, she is so annoying when she's hungry, I have no idea how you put up with her." Quinn said smiling at Santana's antics.

Looking over at Santana "I don't know either" she winked at Quinn and walked over to steal the menu to place her order.

An hour later they were all fed and relaxing in the living room watching some sappy movie Britney had picked. Santana and Britney were snuggled up, loudly making out on the couch while Rachel and Quinn sat leaning against one another doing the same. The making out by both couples was getting rather heated and was starting to turn into a minor petting session. Pulling away from Rachel Quinn looked down at the girls flushed features wordlessly asking a question, Rachel nodded slowly. Quinn got up, straightening out her clothes "Hey, B, S, we're getting tired we're gonna head upstairs."

Britney pulled away from Santana for a moment "Yah take the guest room at the end of the hall" smirking down at Santana "it's the room farthest away from my room, I don't think I can keep this one quiet tonight." Santana looked up smiling she quickly flipped brit over grabbing her hand pulling her up the stairs slamming a door shut in the process.

Quinn looked over at Rachel "Well I guess that leaves two, we should probably turn the lights out and lock up, I doubt they thought of that." Reaching down she pulled Rachel up. The two locked up and made their way upstairs. Looking around Rachel started to feel uncomfortable, Quinn noticed this walking over to pull the girl into her "you know we don't have to do anything, we can just sleep, I don't mind I would never force you to do anything you don't want." Rachel relaxed in Quinn's arms, when she realized how tightly she was pulled into Quinn. Thinking quickly she pulled away grabbing her bag, asking where the bathroom was. Pointing to the door on the other side of the room, Quinn walked over to her bag to pull out her pajamas. 15 minutes later they were both climbing into bed, Quinn noticed quickly how nervous Rachel seemed, so she pulled the small girl closer to her to cuddle. Hoping it would relax her, but it had the opposite effect, Rachel stiffened more.

"You ok? You seem really tense"

"Yah I'm good, you just startled me that's all, I wouldn't have expected you to be a cuddler." She said smiling. Quinn reached down pulling Rachel up, kissing her slowly. Lips smoothly glanced over lips, before Quinn attempted to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip pushing her hands through her hair, she moaned into the kiss allowing Quinn's tongue in. They dueled throughout the kiss, until Rachel took over the dominant role. Breaking the kiss to leave hot open mouth kisses over Quinn's jaw, to her neck pulling her ear lobe into her mouth sucking softly. Continuing down her neck to her collarbone, the kisses turned to nibbling which turned into light sucking. Rachel's hands had maneuvered to Quinn's hips pushing up slightly so her fingertips were brushing against soft skin. Quinn moaned pushing up with her hips, looking for pressure to sooth the arousal accumulating in her underwear. "God Rach" she breathily moaned. Rachel continued to slowly lift her hands under the shirt scraping her nails lightly over her tight stomach, continuing to kiss her neck her hands finally met some resistance when she felt the fabric of her bra. Rachel pulled back looking at Quinn's face her eyes were shut tight, while she bit her lower lip. Rachel pushed back down leaning into to kiss the blondes lips softly their tongues meeting immediately slowly entangling themselves. Quinn reached down pulling at the hem of Rachel's shirt lifting it slowly, she leaned back pulling the material away, before leaning back in to continue the passionate kiss. Quinn pushed her hands scraping down Rachel's back until her hands were under the waist band of her pajama bottoms, Rachel felt the normal signs of arousal in herself, but panicked when she felt Quinn's hands, pulling back quickly she hopped off pushing the pillow that was next to her into her lap.

Looking up Quinn noticed the panic, reaching over she slowly ran her fingers through Rachel's hair "Hey, what's wrong, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I was pushing the limits I'm so sorry."

Attempting to calm herself down she could now feel the tell tail sign of her raging hard on, that she was so desperately trying to hide. Looking down sighing, it's now or never she thought "No, no Quinn it's not your fault, trust me I loved it, I mean I really loved it, but there's something I have to tell you, I didn't think things would get this far so I didn't tell you sooner, it's my fault. I should have told you in the car but I didn't think it was the right time, I guess I should probably tell you now…so you know…well I guess maybe I should just show you that way when you tell me to leave at least I'm already up."

"Whoa, slow down Rach, its ok. What are you a virgin or something, its ok I understand. We don't have to do this. I told you before I wouldn't pressure you." Looking down Quinn took in Rachel's face and features looking directly into her eyes "you know you're beautiful, I mean really beautiful."

Rachel relaxed at Quinn's gentle words and the soothing way she was running her fingers through her hair "thank you, well I guess that is one thing I am a virgin, but that isn't what I'm talking about, I guess I should just show you." Looking down into her lap Rachel slowly removed the pillow, revealing a large tent in her pants. "I was I guess you can say I was born with a penis, so if you're going to freak please don't get Santana and Britney involved I'll just leave" Quinn sat there looking down at Rachel's pants, when she didn't get a response Rachel slowly started inching off of the bed to leave, before she made it to the edge Quinn had her pulled back down and on her back, while hovering over her. "Ahh Quinn what are you doing?" without replying Quinn slowly, drug her hips down over Rachel, watching as Rachel's eyes slammed shut with the sudden pressure on her erect member. She leaned down grabbing Rachel's lips in a heated kiss, pushing her tongue in the brunette's mouth, immediately proving to be the dominant one. Rachel allowed Quinn to rule the kiss, settling on reaching her hands down Quinn's back pulling up on her shirt, rubbing her finger tips lightly over the sensitive skin on her sides, now moaning into the kiss. Quinn reached down breaking the kiss pulling her own shirt off, while reaching behind her to unclip her bra. Rachel shifted up onto her elbows to allow Quinn to do the same to her bra, then pulling Quinn down on top of her. They both released a guttural moan when skin finally touched skin, hard nipples rubbing against nipples shooting electricity through both of their bodies forcing Quinn down onto Rachel grinding her hips harder feeling her erection rubbing deliciously against her engorged clit, just spurred her on riding Rachel harder and harder.

"Quinn – Oh god" she moaned loudly feeling herself getting that much harder. Quinn heard the moan breaking the kiss to run her tongue down, Rachel's neck biting and sucking hard not caring about leaving mark after mark. She was to aroused to care, she felt herself getting closer the more she ground down. Starting to feel the heat coiling in her abdomen she ground down once more feeling herself tense up and collapse on Rachel. Rachel realizing what happened pushed her hips up to help her ride out her orgasm. Quinn gripped onto Rachel attempting to still her hips but a smaller less intense orgasm hit her, moaning out Rachel's name she collapsed further down so her clit couldn't be rubbed again. They both lay there to catching their breath for a few moments.

Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes "I'm sorry I did that, I wasn't sure what to say when you showed me, so I figured I would just show you that it didn't bother me. Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I, I get a bit rough when I'm incredibly turned on"

Chuckling light "No you definitely didn't hurt me" Rachel pulled Quinn up her body so she could hold her "Your face, I could see that every day and it wouldn't be enough, when you climaxed you looked so beautiful" She ran her hands up Quinn's back into her hair, where she brushed the hair out of her face to get a good look into her eyes.

Quinn glanced down between them, noticing Rachel's still incredibly large tent she started rubbing small circles on her stomach inching down farther and farther until she reached the other girls pajama bottoms she rubbed down releasing the button on the pants watching the large head start to peak through the hole. She lightly ran her fingers over the head watching the precum trickle, she looked up noticing Rachel had her eyes shut tight and her mouth slightly agape. "Were you serious before, you're a virgin?"

Rachel slowly opened her hooded eyes, nodding slightly. Quinn brought her finger up and slowly put it in her mouth moaning at the taste of Rachel. "yeah..y-yeah, I'm a virgin" she said staring at the blonde who still had her finger in her mouth.

Removing her finger, looking back down biting her lip a moment she slowly nodded to herself, before looking back up into Rachel's eyes. She rolled over slightly pulling down her pants and underwear, rolling back into Rachel putting her hand back on her stomach running her fingers over her defined abs. She all of a sudden felt shy "do you want to –" Rachel quickly rolled over onto Quinn looking her in the eyes. Kissing her lips slowly not allowing Quinn to deepen the kiss.

She pulled back looking down at Quinn, who was completely naked under her. She felt more precum leak out, onto Quinn's lower abdomen, Quinn moaned at the warm fluid trickling onto her. Rachel looked back up "do you want to? This isn't about me, I'm ok with things the way they are, we don't have to – I would love to but we don't have to" she smiled shyly down at the blonde awaiting her answer. Quinn pushed her hands down between them pushing down Rachel's pants and shorts as far as she could, catching on quickly Rachel leaned back finishing the job, leaning back down against Quinn she looked into her eyes. Quinn looked down between them for the first time seeing all of Rachel, she was in awe this beautiful woman who is so kind and caring, the blonde nod slowly. Rachel thought about it for a moment, taking her member in her hand slowly rubbing it again Quinn's lips pressing slightly against her opening "Do you have a condom? I don't know if I can get you pregnant or not, and I don't want to risk your future." with that said Quinn slowly pushed her hips down partially sheathing Rachel's member inside her, flinching slightly at the large intrusion with a tear sliding down her face from her eyes slamming shut, she wasn't expecting her to be so large. Rachel remained completely still, watching Quinn's face she wasn't expecting her to do that. "Are you ok? Do you want me to pull out?" Rachel started to panic again, and slow pulling out, but Quinn quickly wrapped her legs around her waist opening herself up further.

"Y-yeah I'm good, I just wasn't expecting you to be so big." She reached up pulling Rachel down into a kiss, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth sucking lightly she began to slowly rock her hips into Rachel allowing her to go deeper and deeper with each rock until she was fully inside. Rachel being unsure what to do, remained still, just enjoying the feeling of being inside the girl beneath her, she was trying not to come on impact, but the pull was so tight, being completely inside, her member continued to swell making the already tight channel just that much tighter. Quinn began rocking harder, digging her heels into Rachel's back, sucking harder on her bottom lip. Rachel unable to contain herself any more began pushing into Quinn with each strong rock, until they had a steady push pull rhythm. Looking down at the blondes face she saw her starting to pant, with her eyes still shut tight, reaching down Rachel took Quinn's nipple in her mouth sucking harshly, releasing it with a pop only to do the same on the other side, she started placing open mouth kisses over her breasts and down the valley between before following the line back up, to her neck alternating between sucking harshly and nibbling. Feeling Quinn's rocking start to get more frantic she started pushing in harder and faster, breaking the rhythm, the moans were echoing louder and louder the harder she pushed. Quinn's moans turned to a constant alternating chant, she reached her arms up pulling Rachel further into her. "Oh god, Rachel I'm so close, harder please – Right there" she screamed as Rachel felt a rush of fluid hit her, just as her member was squeezed entirely too tightly to remain at the speed and intensity she was at, she slowed down but remained going just as deep if not deeper feeling herself bottoming out against her cervix, she felt the coil in her stomach and the throbbing of Quinn's walls against her, making it difficult to fend of her own orgasm.

"Quinn I have to pull out I can't hold on much longer," she breathily stated.

With a final grunt Quinn pushed her hips down as hard as she could onto her "Come Rachel, come in me" With those final words Rachel let go of everything she had been holding back, grinding her hips down onto Quinn while pushing in that much farther "Oh god Quinn, Oh GOD" she released stream after stream inside the girl beneath her, pushing down one finally final time grinding against her clit, she felt Quinn release another stream of fluid.

"RACHEL" she moaned through her final orgasm. Collapsing on top of Quinn Rachel started kissing her neck soothing over the already bruising skin. Pushing up a few moments later, she looked down at Quinn who was just opening her eyes looking up at her. She started to pull out, when Quinn grabbed her "just stay there please, I like feeling you in me, I'm so full even now that your softening." Rachel nodded slowly rolling over slightly pulling her with her so Quinn was now on top, she snuggled down into her drawing soft patterns onto the skin of her arms.

"God that was amazing" Quinn mumbled tiredly "I have never felt like that before, you were so…I don't even know what to say." Chuckling at the speechless blonde, she just wrapped her arms around her squeezing her tightly to her.

"So I was wondering, if maybe you'd want to be my girlfriend" Rachel asked shyly. Even though she was still inside the girl on top of her she all of a sudden felt very vulnerable.

She leaned up looking down "It depends, you have to answer a question for me honestly, was the money you needed to earn to get your penis removed?"

Looking slightly shocked, that she would figure things out, feeling even more vulnerable than before she started to shift out of the way, but Quinn held her still not wanting to let the girl run. Rachel looked up at the expression on Quinn's face realizing that she wasn't going to let her go, Quinn pushed down on her hips rolling them slightly to settle Rachel in her place. Feeling her member start to harden slightly from the pressure she nodded.

"Why?"

"Quinn, it's not that easy. I've never had a relationship before, you're the first for everything for me, I've never kissed a girl let alone had sex with one, I never thought that someone would accept me for me, I just figured I would get things fixed before attempting to have a relationship. I know you notice how no one even looks at me at school I'm invisible. So being an invisible freak just makes things worse."

"So you want to get fixed because you think no one will accept you, not because you can't accept you?"

"Yeah I mean, I'm fine with having a penis, I just figured it would make having a relationship easier, I would be less of a freak in others eyes."

"Rach, listen to me, do not remember what we just did, I don't think you're a freak. I think you are incredibly sexy. And having these parts" she pushed down on her hips again grinding softly a few times for emphasis. "Just makes things even better, you're a female in mentality and endurance with males parts. Do you understand how incredible that is, women pay boat loads of money to buy these accessories." She said grinding down feeling Rachel harden almost completely. Leaning up, reaching back to lean on Rachel's legs, she continued grinding down slowly lifting her hips and slamming down hard.

"Quinn – Oh god don't stop. I'm so deep in you. Please god don't stop"

Taking in the words she started a much quicker pace, lifting almost all the way off, just to slam back down. She leaned forward again to grip the hardened nipples in her hands, staring down noticing Rachel's eyes slam shut and her mouth open in a silent cry. She sped up her ministrations, feeling her own orgasm approaching quickly, Rachel reached up to hold onto Quinn's hips, helping her maintain balance.

"Quinn, I can't hold on much longer – baby you need to come for me" with that she angled her hips slightly so she can meet Quinn's pace, and push in deeper and harder.

"Rachel come, please I want to see you open your eyes come for me." Rachel slowly opened her eyes as they met for one final deep thrust. Pushing Rachel over the edge, shooting another load deep inside, with the feeling of Rachel's orgasm and her come shooting deep inside her, that was just enough to push her over the edge slamming down on top of Rachel they both hung on to the intense feel of their high. Remaining completely still, and sated, they both just clung to one another afraid to move. Quinn felt Rachel's member slowly softening, inside her.

"Yes Rachel I would love to be your girlfriend, but with one stipulation."

Slowly opening her eyes looking up at the blonde "what's your stipulation"

"I want all of you, if you want the surgery to make yourself whole then fine I will go along with that, but if you want it just because you think it will make others happy then."

"Ok, you can have all of me. Like I said before I'm fine with it, it's a part of me, I want a relationship with someone that wants me for me. So if that's your only stipulation I can live with that. You can have all of me, if I can have all of you."

"Well then, yes I will be your girlfriend" she leaned down and kissed Rachel to prove that she really wanted all of her, and that she wouldn't settle for anything less. They pulled away cuddling deeper into one another, just waiting for the sleep to take them.


End file.
